Skills and Weapons
'Skills ' Tim is a master of hand to hand combat Tim is a superb crime fighter and has been trained by some of the greatest martial artists in t he world such as Batman, Nightwing, and Lady Shiva. Tim has mastered many different forms of unarmed combat such as taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Boxing, kick boxing, and jeet kune do. Tim has also mastered stick fighting which Lady Shiva taught him; Tim even beat Lady Shiva herself in a sparring match with a bo staff. Tim has proven himself again and again against much more experienced fighters than him. Defeating the likes of Lady Shiva, Ravager, Electrocutioner, Batgirl, his future self Batman twice, and countless street thugs/henchmen. Tim is in peak human form, (although his physical attributes change because he is still growing up) . This also helps him use his acrobatic skills much more effectively. He is not in the same league as his adopted brother, Nightwing, but has proven to be a skilled acrobat. Tim is also one of only three people to have mastered the deadly martial art technique the "Leapard Blow" the other people are Tim's fighting masters Batman and Lady Shiva. Like his adopted father, Batman, and his adopted brother, Nightwing, Tim is a brilliant leader and tactician; He has lead the Teen Titans and Young Justice, and was even put in charge of rescuing of Blüdhaven by Batman and Superman. Tim is extremely intelligent, which allows him to have a firm grasp on computers and science. A good example of this is when he tries to clone his dead friend Conner Kent (Superboy). This shows he has advanced knowledge of chemistry, biology, and genetics. Batman has stated that Tim could potentially be smarter than himself. Tim is a superb detective; He has uncovered both Batman and Nightwing’s identities with no help or training. He has also discovered the identities of Spoiler, Huntress, and Captain Marvel. Tim is a master of criminology, stealth, disguise, and escapology. All of which was taught to him by Batman and Nightwing . EQUIPMENT As Robin, Tim is armed with several advanced gadgets to help him fight crime. He has most of the gear Batman and Nightwing have. • - Batarang and Robin-shakens : A shuriken of shakens, each designed like a boomerang and all with a boomerang effect. They are usually designed to look like a bat. Batarang shakens also vary in their sizes and effects, The Robin shankens are like ninja although very sharp the don't stab very deep but can cause large amounts of damage • - Bo staff : Tim is considered one of the best fighters in the world with the staff by Batman, Tim carries two or three Bo Staff’s at a time, he keeps them on small hooks on the back of his belt. • - Bolas: It is an explosive ball that when thrown at an opponent’s feet, explode and ties them up in a nylon cord. Tim can also give an electric shock with a button on his gauntlets. • - Cuffs: These are bat-shaped handcuffs that are made of lightweight diamond-impregnated nylon. Theirs is a one-piece design. They slide open and closed so they can fit into his utility belt. • - Tracer: Used to attach on opponents to track their location. • - Communication device: Ear-bug to communicate with allies. • - First aid kit: To heal injuries. • - Gas Mask: Provides protection against various toxic gases. • - Goo gun: A gun that fires adhesive substance to incapacitate an opponent. • - Grappling hook: A gun that fires a line to swing from one area to another. • - Laser torch: A laser that cuts through almost any material. • - Oxy-acetylene torch: A newer version of the laser torch. • - Line gun: Stronger version of the grappling gun in which the top clamps onto a big surface. • - Lock picks: To pick locks, sometimes stored in Batman's gauntlets. • - Micro camera: Mounted on his utility-belt buckle, it allows him to shoot photographs. • - Miniature smoke grenades: These allow him to conceal himself from his enemies. • - Miniature mines: Small explosives that detonate on touch. • - Mini computer: A computer connected to WayneTech communications satellite. • - Money: Whatever currency is needed. • - Radar: Kept on his buckle, it emits a radar wave • - Re-breather: Allows Robin to breathe underwater or in a vacuum. • - Remote control: Controls Robin’s motor bike or his Red-bird and other vehicles, and WayneTech satellites. • - Smoke pellets: Used to conceal him during entrances and exits. • - Stun grenades: A grenade that emits bright light, loud sounds, and stuns opponents. • - Taser: This can incapacitate an opponent by means of non-lethal electrocution. • - Thermite grenades: Burn through most materials.